puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Bingo
TRANSCRIPT (Title Card with a Picture of Bingo) Rolly:Bingo? Why are you packing? Bingo:I'm moving out... Rolly:Because of Keia dating Howler? Bingo:Yes...i had a crush on her (runs off) Rolly:Bingo! (In The Living Room) Hissy:hi Bingo! Bingo:I'm moving out...(cries)...bye! ( Bingo rejects his leather collar) Hissy:Bye...Bingo (Bingo runs to the pet shop waiting for someone to adopt him) (He sings Stronger) Bingo:Well...i don't see no one here Taylor:aww look at this cute puppy...can i take him mommy? Taylor's Mom:yes Taylor:Yay...your name is Bingo Bingo:Wow she guessed my name! * to humans* Bark ruff wruff ARF. (In Taylor's House) Taylor:We're going shopping for you! (Taylor gets out of her house and Bingo goes to the backyard) Leona:Well, well, well. Bingo:Who are you? Leona:I'm Taylor's first puppy, a wolf puppy Bingo:Cool! Leona:Thanks! Bingo:What's your name? Leona:The name's Leona Bingo:I'm Bingo Leona:What a cute name! Bingo:Thanks! (In Keia's House) Lady:Hi sis Keia:Hi Lady! Lady:Where are we going? Keia:See Bingo and Rolly! Lady:Cool Howler:Keia! Keia:Yes, sweetie! Howler:Me and Ethan are going on a two month vacation to Dubai. Keia:Bye! Howler:Bye! *runs off* Lady:so? let's go Keia:Yes! (Keia and Lady get out of Chloe's house) Keia:Hi Rolly! Lady:Hi why are you crying? Rolly:*crying* Bingo left forever! Keia:WHAT???!!! Lady:Oh no! Hissy:He said it was your fault! Keia:What did i do? Rolly:He said he had a crush on you *crying* Keia:(sighs) Lady:Is not my fault! Keia: is my fault! (In Taylor's Home) Leona:So...you're a...black Pug...right? Bingo:Yes! Leona:I need to go talk with my bird friends! Bingo:Ok? (Leona gets to her Bird Friend) Leona:Bird! Bird:Hi Leona! Leona:There's a new pup here! Bird:Really?! Leona:Yes... Bird:Why did you came here? Leona:I think i like him Bird:Wow... Leona:I'm going back!!!!!!! (With Keia) Keia:I can't belive that! Lady:(Sighs) (Keia sings I'll Miss You) Rolly:*Crying* he's gone...with Taylor Keia:Can i go to that house? Rolly:...yes! Keia:I'm going now! (With Bingo) Leona:I'm going inside Bingo:Ok see you! (Leona goes inside Keia goes to their backyard) Keia:Bingo! Bingo:Get out...i don't want to talk to you! Keia:i'm so sorry,please,come back! Bingo:I could...but someone named Keia broke my heart! Keia:I didn't know Bingo:Come on! let me go Keia:Bingo! Bingo:Goodbye...little puppy *gets inside of Taylor's house* Keia:*runs off crying* (Inside Taylor's Home) Leona:Hi again! Bingo:Hi Leona! Leona:So? do you like me? Bingo:Yes...as friends right? Leona:of course Bingo:Leona...have a minute? Leona:Yes? Bingo:How do you have fun? Leona:we sing songs! Bingo:Let's sing? Leona:Yes (Leona and Bingo sing the song Someday) Bingo:that was so fun! Leona:yes...your voice is amazing! Bingo:thanks yours too! (With Keia and her friends) Rolly:did it work? Keia:he's really mad at me *cries* he called me small puppy! Lady:woah... Rolly:*crying* Hissy:We need him! Keia:I do Rolly:(sighs) i wish this never happened! Hissy:Me too Lady:Me three Keia:*crying* me four (With Taylor's house) Leona:Are you having fun? Bingo:yes...Leona! Leona:i think Taylor is coming Bingo:Yay Taylor:Hi puppies,i see Leona likes to hang with you Bingo! Taylor's Mom:let's go prepare dinner! (Taylor and her mom go to the kitchen) Bingo:i'm pretty sure dinner is better than being heart broken Leona:Heart broken? Bingo:my ex-crush had a boyfriend and never told me! Leona:That's sad...you're cute,funny,kind and more Bingo:you're probably the only girl who thinks that (sighs) Leona:No,i'm not! Bingo:thanks for believing on me,Leona Leona:No problem Bingo:so? what's dinner? Leona:spaguetti and meatballs Bingo:Ok...they're good Leona:I'm going to wait for our dinner...where are you going? Bingo:To the backyard...see ya Leona:bye...Bingo (sighs) (In the backyard) Rolly:Hi Bingo! Bingo:Rolly...what are you doing here? Rolly:i came here to say hi Bingo:ok...well i'm waiting for my dinner my new friend Leona is here Rolly:is she cool? Bingo:yes of course Rolly:can you please come back? Bingo:why? Rolly:Hissy is saying that we need you Bingo:you don't need me anymore Rolly:Lady and I are trying to calm Keia down,she's crying Bingo:if she didn't break my heart then i will probably come back! Rolly:Keia come here! Keia:Hi Bingo *crying* Bingo:Hello... Keia:I know you don't want to talk to me Leona.Hi! Who are they? Bingo:this is my brother Rolly and this is my former crush Keia! Leona:Hi! Keia:Bingo! Bingo:What do you want? Keia:*crying* Leona:(thinking) accept please! Bingo:So what do you want? Keia:i love you Bingo:(sighs) but you have a boyfriend...i'm sorry Keia (Rolly and Keia go to their houses) Leona:why did you do that? Bingo:Do what? Leona:didn't accept her! Bingo:because she has a boyfriend! Leona:I know who her boyfriend is...he is in vaction...go after her! Bingo:but what about you? Leona:you can come visit me and i can come visit you...don't worry! Bingo:Ok...and Taylor? Leona:Taylor knows you had an other house because you're wearing a collar Bingo:Bye! Leona:Bye!...come visit sometimes! Bingo:I will...everyday Leona:Thanks (Bingo appears on his backyard) Bingo:Rolly,Hissy i'm back! Rolly:you are? Bingo:yes Hissy:i knew it so we throw a welcome back party! Lady:I'm so glad you're back! Bingo:Thanks Lady! Kiara:Welcome Back Bingo! Bingo:Thanks Kiara Jenna:Welcome back! Aleena:Hi! Keia:Bingo! Bingo:Keia? Keia:I'm so glad you're back *kisses him on his mouth* Bingo:What was that for? what about Howler? Keia:He is in vacation! just kiss me back Bingo:That is kinda of cheating Keia:he will not know Bingo:In That Case! (Bingo and Keia french kiss) (The End) (End Credits) ABOUT THE EPISODE End Credits: Issac Ryan Brown as Bingo (Booker In Raven's Home) Sam Lavagnino as Rolly (Blodger in Miles From Tommorowland and Mission Force One) Jessica Dicicco as Hissy (Summer Pinguin in Muppet Babies 2018) Romi Dames as Taylor's Mom (Musa in The Winx Club) Jordan Alexa Davis as Taylor (Poppy in Vampirina) Maia Mitchell as Leona (Jasiri in The Lion Guard) ViviAnn Yee as Bird (Bridget in Vampirina) Sean Paul as Howler (The Rapper\singer) Jodi Benson as Lady (Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2) Britney Spears as Kiara (The singer) Sofie Dossi as Aleena (The Contortionist\Youtuber) Madison Petties as Jenna (Zuri in The Lion Guard) Trivia * Leona's voice actress is australian * Sean Paul is Jamaican Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when Bingo and Rolly Stay at Home